


Dolor

by Client327



Category: Ride or Die (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22009990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Client327/pseuds/Client327
Summary: Colt and Sydney get a proper goodbye.
Relationships: Colt Kaneko/Main Character (Ride or Die)
Kudos: 2





	Dolor

**Author's Note:**

> My MC’s name is Sydney. PB owns all this, and me. This is an extended scene of Colt and MC’s goodbye diamond scene.

Colt stood there solemnly with his forehead pressed against Sydney’s, “I guess we should be getting you home.” His brain was telling his body to release its hold on her, but nothing was happening. He knew he had to let her go; let her choose her own path, but following through on that sentiment was proving to be much more difficult than he thought.

They finally pulled apart. The streetlight above them cast shadows over their faces intensifying the worry lines and teary eyes. This was too hard. A stabbing pain ripped through his chest as he intertwined his fingers with Sydney’s walking her back to Mona’s car.

“Follow me. I know a place we can stow her car for a while.” He pulled her to him and pressed a lingering kiss to her temple, breathing in the scent of her skin.

“Colt…” She wanted to talk about them. What would happen now? Was she going to be able to contact him? Was she just supposed to move on like none of this even happened?

“Try to keep up.” Colt deflected sensing where this was headed. He wasn’t ready to say goodbye yet.

He threw his leg over his bike and took off down the road. His mind was racing with all the ways he could convince Sydney to stay before remembering it couldn’t happen that way. He resigned to taking every opportunity to watch her from his mirrors as they sped down the freeway.

She looked as broken as he felt. Scratches and newly forming bruises covered Sydney from wrecking her car. Both of her eyes would be black from the impact of the airbag and there were burn marks up her arms from the speed with which they deployed. Sydney had risked so much for him, for all of them, and she deserved a chance to find her own way.

Colt slowed to a stop outside an unmarked garage he explained belonged to a family member of his. They had used it in the past when they needed to wait out some heat on one of their cars.

Sydney left the keys in the ignition and hopped on the back of Colt’s bike. She melted against him, finding comfort in the now familiar curves and edges of his body. Her hands traveled up to his chest as she held on tightly.

A part of her was disappointed when they had pulled up in front of her house. She silently prayed that Colt would just keep going, and they could be together. No looking back. But here they were sitting a block away from her house, neither one making a move to get off the bike for the moment.

Finally, Colt threw down the kickstand and swung off the bike before extending a hand to help Sydney off. She removed the helmet and for just a moment her scent surrounded Colt as her hair cascaded down her shoulders. He was in much deeper than he ever intended to be with her, and every part of him was screaming to be selfish and beg her to stay. God, did he want her to stay.

He swallowed his emotions and felt them sting all the way down. “So, this is it.” He rocked back on his heels feeling vulnerable, exposed. “I would walk you to the door, but…” He used his hand to imitate a gun to his head.

Sydney let a bright laugh trickle out. “I don’t know that he would actually shoot you.”

“But you don’t know that he won’t either.” He had taken a step closer to her

Sydney looked up into his eyes trying to memorize every shade of brown within them, “You’re right. It’s not worth the risk.”

Colt pulled her against his body and kissed her slowly, passionately. If this would be the last time, even for just a while, he was going to take his time.

Sydney pulled away first, breathing more heavily than before. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him as tightly as her bruised body would allow, “Come back,” she whispered against his ear.

He ran his hands up and down her back trying to take advantage of the time they had left. “I’m not the one going anywhere.”

“No, I mean come back here later tonight. I can’t say goodbye like this, out on the street.” Her eyes pooled with tears, “I just need a little more time.”

Colt kissed her once on the forehead and finally released her. “I’ll be here.”

He hopped back on his bike locking eyes with her one last lingering time before shoving on his helmet to speed off down the street.

***

It was three in the morning before Colt received the text from Sydney that the coast was clear for him to return. Apparently Logan had showed up to say goodbye to her one last time, a fact that made Colt bristle with jealousy more than he would have liked, and had gotten into a heated moment with her dad. “Better him than me I guess.”

He had been driving around aimlessly most of the night. He had nowhere to go, and really didn’t want to be sitting somewhere alone with his thoughts, anyway. He redirected towards Sydney’s house and didn’t stop until he was, again, a block away.

“I just got here,” he text at her request.

“Can you come around to my window?”

“Seriously?”

“I don’t want to risk my dad hearing the door.”

“… fine.”

He rolled his eyes and stuck his phone back in his pocket before sneaking around to the back of the house where Sydney said he would find her window open. She was waiting for him on the other side.

“You came back.” She beamed at him.

“Yeah, yeah, we both knew I would,” he teased. “So how does this work? Are you seriously going to make me climb through your window?”

“I don’t know what else to do. He has a sixth sense for when the doors open. I can climb out there if you want.”

Colt waved her off, “No, it’s fine.” He pulled himself up effortlessly and climbed through the window almost making it in before his foot caught on the window frame sending him tripping to the ground.

“Shhhh.” Sydney hissed through fits of giggling as she helped him up.

“The door would have been quieter, huh?” he couldn’t help but laugh. “I guess breaking and entering isn’t going to be my next line of work.”

“No, better stick to stealing cars.”

Colt wondered around her room soaking in this different side of her he never got a chance to see. He stopped at a shelf of trophies and ribbons all for mathletes, debate, and spelling bees. “Man, you’re such a nerd.” He laughed.

She swatted at his arm not feeling the least bit offended by his teasing. “Yeah, I know, but it looked good on my Langston application right?”

A heavy silence fell over them at the mention of the school where Sydney would spend her next several years, all the way across the country. Colt ran a hand through his hair and to the back of his neck. Why was this all so difficult?

“I bet you never pictured yourself in love with a nerd.” Sydney joked trying to ease the tension.

Colt just shrugged as he continued to take in his surroundings, running his hands along her desk, over her books, and along her shelves. She stepped up to him and took his hand in hers. He met her gaze before his eyes trailed over the darkening bruises on her face and arms knowing they would likely be everywhere the next day. The back of his hand gently caressed her cheek.

“That was really stupid. You know that right?”

She shrugged, “It worked didn’t it?”

Colt leaned in and kissed just below her eye where the bruise was the darkest then above her eyebrow where the glass from her windshield had cut her and finally on her lips. She stepped flush against him and held tightly to the collar of his jacket. Colt wrapped his arm around her waist to steady her as they walked backwards towards her bed.

He slipped off his jacket and let it fall to the floor before Sydney slid her hands under his shirt to help pull it off. Any attempts to forget the impending goodbye were useless when she saw the look in Colt’s eyes. She had seen him angry, jealous, devastated, and happy, but the heartbreak staring back at her in his eyes wasn’t something she was going to ever forget. Tears started freely falling from her eyes now and she felt like she would drown in them.

“Colt…”

He cut her off with a desperate kiss. He didn’t have the words to handle this goodbye, but he thought he might be able to make her feel how much he would miss her. Sydney quickly tore off her blouse as Colt started frantically working open the button on her pants, not stopping until she was standing bare in front of him. He wrapped her back in his arms and guided her down onto the bed then stood back at the foot of the bed to take her in.

With his head tilted to the side, his eyes roamed from her glistening eyes all the way to her toes and back. Studying. Memorizing. The intensity of his eyes sent a shiver down her spine.

“Come here.” she whispered as she reached out a hand to him. Colt leaned in and kissed the knuckles of her outstretched hand before pulling away again.

“Not yet. I just need…” his sentence fell off. He wasn’t sure what he needed. To soak her in? To imprint the image of her in his mind? More time? More of her?

Finally, he took a deep breath and finished undressing before kneeling on the bed at Sydney’s feet. He lifted her leg slightly and kissed from her ankle to the sensitive spot on the inside of her thigh eliciting a quiet moan from her that made Colt feel high. He moved up pressing gentle kisses across her hips where the seatbelt had left bruises during the wreck.

Sydney buried her fingers into his hair urging him on as ran his tongue from her navel, up between her breasts, and along her neck. Her back arched involuntarily towards him at the feel of his warm skin against hers. She bent one knee up giving her more access to grind her hips against Colt’s. Her body was vibrating with anticipation she knew wouldn’t be sated while Colt was taking his time. And he was taking his time.

He slid one hand up her arm towards the hand that was resting above her head and laced his fingers in between hers. She tightened her grip never wanting to let go. He pulled her hips closer to his as his lips met hers in quick, passionate kisses. Sydney could feel how badly he wanted her and it made her heart clinch in pain. Would anyone want her as badly as he did? Would she ever want anyone as badly as she wanted him?

Fresh tears sprang to her eyes that Colt quickly tried to wipe away with his thumb, but it was no use. There were too many now. Colt dropped his head so that his forehead rested on her shoulder trying to keep the tears from springing from his own eyes. His throat was stinging, and he suddenly had an overwhelming feeling he couldn’t do this. He was just going to follow her or do anything he could to keep her by his side.

But just like every other time he had thought about it, he remembered that she needed to blaze her own path just like he did, and if he was lucky her path would lead her back to him. He propped himself up, still clenching Sydney’s hand in his.

“Hey, look at me.” he choked out.

Her glossy eyes met his, betraying her every emotion. She let out a shuddering breath, “I’m not ready to say goodbye, Colt.”

“Then don’t. Just be here with me right now.”

If this would be the last time she would be with him, even just for a while, she was willing to try to forget everything else tonight. She just needed him. Sydney nodded and reached between them to guide Colt to her, watching his face intently as his eyes slid slowly shut while entering her.

He moved agonizingly slow, pulling nearly all the way out and pushing himself as far into her as he could over and over again. God, he hoped she could feel everything he was wanting to say. With every move of his hips he was willing her to understand that his mind was racing with “I love you”, “I need you”, and “please don’t forget about me.”

He leaned down sinking his teeth into the sensitive skin of Sydney’s neck and pulling firmly causing Sydney to let out a loud gasp. Colt quickly covered her mouth with his hand as he continued to rock in and out of her body.

“Shhhh,” he chided. “I really don’t want any company right now.” His voice was raspy and laced with lust. He kissed the tip of her nose before pushing himself up onto his knees between her legs. Colt wiped the sweat from his forehead before bringing both of Sydney’s legs up to rest on his shoulders. He had to get closer. Nothing felt enough for him as he attempted to absorb everything he could from her body.

He pushed deeply into her causing her to bite into her lip to keep quiet. “That’s my girl,” He thought with a smirk on his face. Sydney rolled her hips to try to match his pace, needing to feel all of him. It was over for her, though, when Colt reached between her legs and rubbed slow circles against her as he continued moving into her. She rolled her head to the side and pressed her pillow against her face to muffle her sounds.

Colt never would have gotten used to this sight even if had gotten to make love to her a hundred times. Her chest heaving up and down, her makeup smudged around her eyes, her legs trembling against his body; she was breathtaking. He lowered her legs so he could kiss her. He ran his fingers into her hair pulled her deeply into his kiss while rolling her on top of him.

Sydney sat up and pushed the hair from her face before bracing her hand against Colt’s chest to steady herself. Her legs felt like they would barely keep her up and she was thankful for Colt’s strong hands on her hips helping her along as she rocked against his body. She could see the muscles in his forearms straining as he squeezed her hips tighter and tighter, and she knew it wouldn’t be much longer.

He brought his hand back into her hair and pulled her down to him rougher than he intended to and kissed her desperately, clinging to her body as he found release in her. He couldn’t keep the rumbling moan from escaping his lips and was surprised when Sydney quickly clamped her hand over his mouth.

“Shhhh, I really don’t want any company right now.” She echoed his words forcing him to suppress a laugh.

Sydney fell down on the bed beside him. The two laid side by side facing each other, staring into each other’s eyes. Neither knew where to go from here, or just didn’t want to go there.

Colt finally swallowed the lump in his throat, “I’ll be here whenever…if you ever come back. You’ll know where to find me.”

Tears filled her eyes as she nodded in acknowledgement. “Do you think there will be a right time for us?”

Colt rubbed lazy patterns against her back causing goosebumps to erupt across her skin as he considered his answer, “When have either of us ever settle for anything less than what we wanted, Sydney?”

“Colt, I lo-”

He pressed a finger to her lips, “I know, ok? I know.” He said it with an incredible amount of tenderness, but her brows still knit in confusion. “I can’t hear you say it. I don’t know if I could walk away if I do.”

Sydney nodded, silent tears continuing to stream down her face.

They laid like this until the sun came up, neither saying very much, exchanging kisses, and simply being together. Colt knew he should have left a long time ago, but every time he thought he was ready he couldn’t bring himself to do it. The sound of pots and pans clanging together pulled them from the bubble they had been in for the past several hours.

“My dad!” Sydney’s eyes were wide and a little panicked.

Colt sat up and ran his hands over his face, exhaustion hitting him all at once. He stood up and quietly slipped back into his clothes before ambling back towards the window.

“Be careful.” Sydney stood next to him wrapped in her bedsheets. She wasn’t entirely sure what she was telling him to be careful about; maybe everything?

He pulled her to him in a hug that made Sydney aware of every bruise on her body before pressing a gentle kiss to her cheek and climbing out of the window.

“Wait!” She exclaimed rushing to hand him his jacket that had been discarded on her floor. “Don’t forget your jacket.”

He looked from her eyes to the jacket and back again, “Keep it….for now. I want it back though.” He winked at her.

She pressed it tightly against her chest, leaning out of the window to kiss him one last time. Their lips met in one last show of desire and longing before Colt pulled away, looked deep into her eyes, and turned to leave without another word.


End file.
